Camilla (Fire Emblem)
How Camilla joined the Tourney Camilla is the eldest daughter and the second eldest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of King Garon and an unnamed concubine. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during her childhood, she acknowledged them as one of her younger siblings. Much like Leo and Elise, Camilla was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favor with Garon. In a bid to fill the void left in the wake of the lack of maternal love in her life, she thereafter became obsessively attached to the Avatar, acting the part of the overprotective maternal figure to them. At some point of time prior to the events of Fates, Camilla was the target of an assassination. When the assassin approached her, Camilla offered to hire her on the spot. This assassin turned out to be Beruka, who would later be appointed as one of Camilla's personal retainer. Later, Camilla came to meet a young mercenary girl whose strong combat skills deeply impressed her. This girl, Selena, was thereafter appointed as her other retainer. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Camilla pets her wyvern. After the announcer calls her name Camilla mounts her wyvern and flies around. She then lands close to the camera saying "How very naughty..." then spins her axe above herself and swings it left and right. She then says "Someone needs to be punished." Special Moves Gorgeous Fireball (Neutral) Camilla spins her axe above her head forming a fireball, then sends it crashing down. Arousing Trample (Side) Camilla flies forward, doing three slashes, then ignites an fiery field. Punishing Drop (Up) Camilla swings her axe to the left and right, then throws it upward to rapidly damage enemies, then catches it and flips with her wyvern then does a fiery slash. Shaking Discipline (Down) Camilla does a series of criss-cross slashes with her axe laughing crazily in the process, then slams her axe causing a fiery explosion. Sexual Penalty (Hyper Smash) Camilla announces "You've been naughty!" then flies at her opponent doing an upward, then downward slash. She then flies up with her wyvern and spins her axe, rapidly hitting the opponent. When the axe is on fire, she then says "No mercy from me!" and does a fiery slash, knocking the opponent away. Dark Punishment (Final Smash) Camilla announces "No retreat!" and flies around slashing her axe and making a dark whirlpool. She then blows a kiss, lights her axe up and says "Are you tyring to die?" then causes a fiery explosion. Bonus Costume Camilla holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being her maid costume from the Fire Emblem Warriors dlc. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Camilla. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ooh la la, Camilla's taking her maiden costume to battle. Time to mete out your punishment!" Then, highlight Camilla and press Minus. Victory Animations #Camilla raises her wyvern, swinging her axe at her sides and says "Oh dear. Did that hurt?" #*Camilla raises her wyvern, swinging her axe at her sides and says "Return Corrin to Hoshido? Never, my dears." (Ryoma (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Camilla raises her wyvern, swinging her axe at her sides and says "You're coming with me back to Nohr. I have a soft spot for cute tomboys..." (Hinoka victories only) #Camilla does a fiery slash with her axe, and pets her wyvern saying "I did it all for my beloved siblings. I ought to have done it sooner, really." #*Camilla does a fiery slash with her axe, and pets her wyvern saying "Ah, Xander. You must have been tired. I'll ease your pains when you wake." (Xander victories only) #*Camilla does a fiery slash with her axe, and pets her wyvern saying "Hush now, Leo. Don't worry... I know you tried harder than anyone." (Leo (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Camilla does a fiery slash with her axe, and pets her wyvern saying "You put up a very good fight, Elise. You've made your big sister proud." (Elise (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Camilla does a fiery slash with her axe, and pets her wyvern saying "There. I've stripped you of what little dignity you possessed." (Niles victories only) #Camilla pets her wyvern, dismounts and walks to her downed opponent (2nd place in multiplayer). She holds his/her chin up and says "Sorry darling... My eyes are up here." On-Screen Appearance Camilla flies to her point on her wyvern saying "Naughty children must be disciplined." Special Quotes *You're so precious, Princess Hinoka... I ought to take you back to Nohr with me. (When fighting Hinoka) *Now, now, Xander. Don't be too rough with me... (When fighting Xander) *Here, Leo, why don't you show your sister how you've grown? (When fighting Leo (Fire Emblem)) *I hoped it wouldn't come to this, Elise. You needn't hurt yourself here. (When fighting Elise (Fire Emblem)) *Ah, Niles... Do you crave a beating so badly? (When fighting Niles) *But I can't possibly fight my dear Corrin! I would be too sad to swing my blade! (When fighting Corrin A) Trivia *Camilla's rival is the Piety of the Ten Commandments and Meliodas' youngest brother, Zeldris. *Camilla shares her English voice actress with Maria Rodriguez. *Camilla shares her Japanese voice actress with Shion "Sinon" Asada, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Jolyne Cujoh, Dead Master, Carl Clover, Cammy White, Decapre, Tarah, Wyldstyle, Edina Pop, Maya, Ur and Kurapika. *Camilla shares her French voice actress with Inez Fressange, Sadie, Miyuki Shiba, Mikoto Suou, Golduck, Sadira and Julis Riessfeld. *Camilla shares her Arabic voice actress with Hanbei Takenaka, Juliet Sterling and Fiona Volpe. *Camilla shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Tyrande Whisperwind and Hen. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume